


Ob(li)vious

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some members of Defensor are a little more observant than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ob(li)vious

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from the LJ comm: tf_rare_pairing, Through another's eyes. I couldn't settle for just one, so you get all four of the other Protectobots reactions.

“Blades?” I shutter my optics briefly as I stare around our common room. Streetwise is looking concerned, and Groove and Hot Spot wander over when I can’t get my vocaliser to play along, most of my attention still fixed on the image looping through my processor.

I had only gone in to get some more paint. I’d left it so late because it’s not like a few patches of peeling paint are life threatening, and if I was lucky I could sneak in while the shifts were changing and the medics were all in the office exchanging notes and stuff.

Pity they were out of my shade, but Hoist happily told me he would order some when I poked my helm into the office. Still all was well at this point... until I wondered where Aid was hiding since he obviously wasn’t on duty. Forget the cat, curiosity killed the copter. I just had to go and ping his location when he didn’t answer his comm., and then slag if I didn’t go one step further and head over to Ratchet’s quarters.

In my own defence, Aid is often to be found in Ratchet’s company, since there’s only the two of them and Hoist that can understand the medical gibberish they seem to talk about. And furthermore the door was unlocked and opened when I pinged for entrance, which is why I was totally not expecting what I got.

Pit, I didn’t even get to speak, my greeting remaining firmly in my vocaliser, when I realised that maybe the door wasn’t set to open to anybody by choice and maybe, just maybe they had been meaning to lock it. Because what they were doing... slag but I hadn’t realised that they were that flexible.

The scent of fresh wax invading my senses as hands roamed over glossy paintwork, a sensuous torture as fingers slipped under plating to set off tactile sensor, the hum of building charge and revving engines filling the room.

And then I remembered that I had been looking for my wayward team mate.

Totally meek and shy little First Aid.

Who had Ratchet bound to his own berth.

Yeah. That First Aid. I’m not sure I’ll be able to look him in the optical band again and Primus don’t even mention merging into Defensor.

“Did you know?” I finally manage to ask as I partition the memory file so that I can focus on something, no, anything else.

Streetwise looks confused as I collapse onto one of the sofas, my rotors still occasionally twitching “You’re not making much sense.”

“Aid. Ratchet. Did. You. Know?” ‘Wise makes a noise of understanding and I can’t help but let my irritation show in our bond. Isn’t he even the tiniest bit bothered? Ratchet is way, way older than Aid, and he’s grumpy and bad tempered.

Streetwise just grins. “Walked in on them did you?” I can’t help but shudder slightly at his knowing smirk.

* * *

I feel the edges of my mouth turn up into a smirk as Blades shudders. Then again I suppose I’ve had a lot more time to adjust to the idea.

A bit old and rather grumpy had been two of the things I had said to First Aid when I had noticed him moping around and asked what was wrong. I hadn’t expected to be told that our very own resident team medic had developed a crush and would not be swayed from finding out if it was reciprocated.

I’m sure Jazz is still trying to figure out who I have a crush on as Aid refused to go ask any of the other Autobots for advice and I had to go in his stead. But eventually Aid went away happy and the very next day I found the two of them in the rec room after their shift sharing energon and chattering about some complicated medical technique or other.

I thought that would be the end of the whole affair till Aid bounced into my room one morning at a time that shouldn’t exist after a night shift and proceeded to tell me that they had been getting along really well but the thing is that interfacing isn’t exactly on the list of lessons and he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Cue me spending my morning explaining a few things I’d picked up while experimenting with Groove and reassuring him that Ratchet wouldn’t mind that he didn’t know what he was doing.

How anybot managed to miss the slag eating grin Aid was sporting the next week I don’t know, it was shining clear through his mask. But clearly Blades was just that oblivious and had managed to miss this from where-ever he had been living.

“You didn’t know?” Groove asked, shaking my out of my memories as the cycle-former slipped into the seat next to the still agitated helicopter.

* * *

I held my hands up when Blades glared at me. “If I had known I wouldn’t be trying to erase a good two breems of memory from my processor.” He tilted his helm to one side as he stared at me for a moment. “You knew about them as well.”

I just shrugged, my shoulder armour clattering as it shifted with the human gesture. “Sure did.”

Yeah. Couldn’t really have missed it, what with the walking in to find Ratchet curled around him like a, how do the humans say it..., like a limpet. Both of them out cold after the frantic repairs caused by a major engagement.

I’d gone in to fetch Aid back so we could make sure he got in some recharge and actually drank the energon, not just put it to one side and forget about it. Ratchet was teaching him some bad habits. Neglecting himself into emergency stasis because he wouldn’t leave his patients even once they were all recovering was one of them.

I hadn’t seen any of the medics out in the main bay, just Prowl and Mirage both looking as bored as the other at being confined to the medbay, playing a quiet game of chess while their fresh welds settled. Although they were both lucky to be here rather than with Primus after they both decided that tackling Prime to the floor and then covering him like a shield was the best way to protect him. They were in a sense the reason I was here, it had taken a long time for the block on our gestalt bond that Aid put up when he was doing complicated surgery to be lowered.

“Hoist’s in the storeroom grabbing a few things, Ratchet and Aid are in the office.” Prowl said when I had simply stood around, obviously looking a little lost.

“Thanks.” I had absently replied as I poked my helm around the doorframe of the office, and upon seeing nobody inched my way in. It always felt a little wrong to be in here without one of the medics but the gentle whirr of systems on standby from the small backroom drew me inwards.

I hadn’t expected to find both Ratchet and First Aid somehow fitting onto the small fold out berth and looking so peaceful.

Hoist had just chuckled at me as I meandered out of the medbay minus the medic I had entered for, waving absently to a smiling, or at least that’s what I assumed the twitch at the corner of his mouth was, Prowl and a smirking Mirage.

“If it makes you feel any better Blades, I hadn’t noticed.” I reset my audial receivers as I stare at Hot Spot as he finally takes a seat. How could he not know? He seems to have a sixth sense at times for whenever we are in, or in some cases, causing trouble.

* * *

I give ‘Wise and Groove a wry smile as they stare at me. But really, I had no reason to look closer, Aid was never in trouble. And as any good con artist knows, you have to be a model mech first before you do the dirty deed, that way you aren’t even a consideration as a suspect.

Although, I suppose I have to give Aid some credit, he did hide it well, never even a flicker through our bond. Although I suppose he could have been using the medical coded block he puts up in surgery for an entirely different purpose.

Looking back I have no idea how I missed the signs, they are in hindsight so obvious. Even from when we first met Ratchet and decided that he was a foul tempered, wrench slinging mech, even if most of his temper was most often directed at Decepticons, Seekers, Megatron, and only very occasionally at some fool Autobot.

Helping sort inventory in medbay was not one of the top jobs for us, except for Aid who would happily trade his duties outside medbay. Eventually Prowl just stopped bothering to try and give us a ‘rounded education’ as his rota’s were almost always switched.

At the time I never read anything else into it, I mean, Aid was sparked a medic, it made sense that he would be happiest in the medbay, but now I think it might have been the company that he preferred.

And then there are the many nights I had spent on moniter duty, medbay has a camera in the main bay, and I often spent the night keeping an optic on Aid. Ratchet using the quieter night cycle to teach without interruptions. ‘A worthy sacrifice’ one of the minibots had joked once as it left Hoist on the day shift and he didn’t have a trusty throwing wrench. ‘For the good of the rest of the crew’ Aid had agreed that it would be better if he and Ratchet stayed on nights while he was learning.

How much of the smile when he had said that had been secret amusement that the rest of the crew were encouraging him to spend more time with Ratchet?

And besides First Aid is a fully fledged medic now... and he and Ratchet are still taking the nightshift together...


End file.
